


New traditions (Merry Christmas)

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt about Franky and Erica's first Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New traditions (Merry Christmas)

Franky moved closer to the sleeping governor and nuzzled into her neck, breathing in the smell of the other woman. Erica made a noise something of a moan and a sigh at the same time and put her hand in Franky’s hair.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Franky whispered.  
Erica smiled, “It’s okay,” she rolled over to look at the clock, “Hey, it’s Christmas.”  
Franky propped herself up on her elbows, “Yeah, it is. Our first Christmas together. Do you think you deserve a present?”  
Erica bit her lip, “I think you should give me a present,” she nodded.  
Franky licked her lips, “Hmm, do you think you’ve been a good girl though?”  
Erica laughed and pretended to be surprised, “Me? I’ve been good, of course I have.”  
Franky laughed, “Of course,” she mumbled, “You’re always good,” she winked, “Mm, I do have something to give you though,” she sat up on her knee’s.  
Erica sat up, “Now? I thought we were going to have breakfast, first. Are you four?”  
“Trust me,” Franky said then bit her lip and pulled out a little box, extending it towards Erica.  
Erica tilted her head as she took the box, “I thought I told you not to spoil me, where did you get the money?”  
Franky shook her head, “Would you stop asking the practical questions and just open it?”  
The governor sighed and opened the box revealing a beautiful ring, she looked at Franky, “Franky – “  
Franky waved a hand, “Don’t worry, I’m not proposing,” she laughed at the look on Erica’s face, “Not yet, anyway. Who knows? Maybe one day. Do you like it?”  
Erica had already slipped the ring, holding her hand out and admiring it, “I love it, Franky. And maybe one day it will be on the other finger,” she put a hand on Franky’s face, “Do you want a present?”  
Franky nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah, screw breakfast, what did you get me? A fire truck? I don’t want a barbie doll or anything – “  
“Oh damn, I’ll have to take it back then,” Erica interrupted teasingly.  
“Hey,” Franky whined, “I’ve been good too.”  
Erica crawled over to the younger woman and threw her down onto the bed, crawling on top of her, “Yeah, you’ve been good too,” she whispered.  
Franky licked her lips, “You’re all the Christmas present I need,” she whispered back as Erica bit her ear gently and began tracing her lips from her ear to her jawline and down her throat.

Even though lunch was spent with Erica’s parents, Franky actually enjoyed hanging around the kitchen and Erica’s mum, Sheryl even let her help prepare the meal. Franky had always loved the idea of a Christmas lunch but the closest her parents ever got to cooking a Christmas dinner was offering her some of the wine at the end of the day. She knew one day she wanted to cook the whole deal for Erica and so she watched closely. It seemed to get her in Sheryl’s good books too, which made Erica happy.

“You see, maybe if my Christmas’s had all been spent like this, I wouldn’t hate them so much,” Franky mumbled at the end of the day, her head resting in Erica’s lap and legs sprawled along the couch as they snacked on leftovers.  
Erica smiled, “Well, new traditions then, you don’t have to hate them anymore,” she replied, stroking the younger woman’s hair.  
Franky closed her eyes, “Mm. It’s not so much fun when you’re with a different family you hardly know every year,” she shrugged, “Everybody else is all…happy family’s and I’m just the odd one out, as usual.”  
Erica moved her hand to Franky’s face, “I know, honey. But you’re right in place here,” she smiled as Franky opened her eyes and smiled at her.  
“Uh-huh and it feels wonderful,” Franky grinned, getting a hold of Erica’s hand and kissing it before entwining it with her own, “I love you, Erica.”  
Erica’s eyebrows shot up before she closed her mouth for a moment, “Well, that’s a hell of a Christmas present, baby. Thought I’d be waiting forever to hear you say that,” she whispered, tightening her fingers around Franky’s.  
Franky sat up and kissed Erica on the cheek, kneeling next to her, “I’ve wanted to say it for ages,” she admitted, “You know I’m not good with that…stuff.”  
Erica smiled sadly, “I know you’re scared, Franky,” she corrected.  
Franky shrugged, “Maybe. But I want to spend all my Christmas’s with you,” she said quietly.  
The blonde smiled and put her hands around Franky’s waist, “Good,” she whispered, “So do I, with you.”  
“You know, I’m only scared because it’s you…” Franky started but stopped.  
“You’re scared of me?” Erica asked.  
Franky nodded and laughed softly, “Only because of how you make me feel. Like I’m worth…something, like I can do almost anything. Like, maybe I’m capable of love or something like it anyway.”  
“You are. And you can do anything. For the record, I love you too,” Erica replied, kissing Franky on the lips, pausing a moment to savour the feel of the younger woman’s mouth on hers.  
Franky pulled away momentarily to whisper, “Merry Christmas.”  
Erica laughed, “Shut up,” she replied and kissed her again, harder than before.


End file.
